I'm Yours
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: "W-We used t-t-to be best fri-friends, Katsuki. W-What ch-changed?" Ochako tearfully croaked. [etc...] "I did! Now get the hell away from me!" the blond fiercely shouted, baring his fangs as he pounded a fist against his chest. It was just his luck to be locked inside a windowless basement with the one person he never wants to hurt while blood deprived. Kacchako. Vampire AU.
1. I Don't Understand

AN: Ahhh! I feel like a crazy person for wanting to start on yet another Kacchako fic when my plate's already so full but I love this ship so enough is never enough. Lmao. But yeah, this idea has been nagging me for ages and what better time than on Halloween night to get things rolling? I totally missed the uploading deadline there but oh well.

Summary: "W-We used t-t-to be best fri-friends, Katsuki. W-What ch-changed?" Ochako tearfully croaked, clutching her star shaped locket around her neck. "I did! Now get the hell away from me!" the blond fiercely shouted, baring his fangs as he pounded a fist against his chest. It was just his luck to be locked inside a windowless basement with the one person he never wants to hurt while blood deprived. Kacchako. Slight Tododeku/Kirimina. Vampire AU.

Happy reading~ :D

I'm Yours

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I Don't Understand

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Honey, what are you doing?" she hears her mother softly chuckling as she entered the bathroom.

A seven-year-old Ochako had scooted a small pink plastic step stool closer to the sink. Her bare feet barely on the step as she leaned in closer to the counter, the skin of her knees being indented with the knob of the sink's cabinet. She closely examined her teeth with her pinkies stretching the corners of her chubby pink cheeks as she loudly hummed an 'ahh,' opening her mouth wide as she possibly could.

She could see her mother's reflection in front of her, the woman standing behind with a curious gleam in her eyes. Licking her canines, Ochako chomped down on her tongue and tried to produce a terrifying roar with her funny expression.

Huffing, Ochako gives up and turns her neck to partially face her mom. "Mama, where are my fangs?" she questions as she tends to do every single night for the past two years. "I want to be like Kacchan!" she reminds her, talking about her best friend who lives 'next' door in the grandiose estate that makes her own house look like a two-story shack. She got in the habit of calling the boy next door Kacchan when she befriended another male in their age range who recently moved into their neighborhood a few months back.

Her mother gently takes her daughter's beautiful long chestnut brown hair and takes a soft bristled brush out of the sink's cabinet to begin brushing her hair. "Oh, Honey, I know how badly you want your own pair of fangs but…" her mother deeply sighed, "we're not like the Bakugou's"

Ochako knew this.

It had been practically drilled into her head since she could remember. She was taught at a young age that the world was so much more than she currently knows of it. There wasn't just humans and animals whom roam their earth. No, there was another species, one that lived between both realms. One that had evolved from death itself into something of tales of immortality and decadent beauty.

"Why can't I be a vampire too?" she purses her lips together in a pout.

Ochako doesn't know what love is but from how her mother explained it and has shown her affections towards her father. She knows in her heart that she feels that way about her best friend. And there was nothing more that she wanted in life other than to stand as his equal.

She's a human. He's a vampire.

They were born into two very different worlds and it didn't seem fair to her at all.

She knows that the eight-year-old-boy won't be coming of age until much, much, later but she already knows that she wasn't made for him. How could he ever want her when she's as fragile as glass in his eyes?

Ochako desires to understand his world but it was the one thing about their friendship that he tried his hardest to keep her in the dark about.

She's been raised in a bubble.

Accepting vampires was one thing as only a small percentage of humans knew of their existence but it was another to fully embrace that sinful, alluring world. She's still so young so of course she would never be allowed near it. Later on, she'd conform to the rules, knowing and understanding her place.

She's privileged – being in that small percentage of people who knows about vampires and is protected by that fact. Her own human family, the Uraraka's have a long-standing friendship and loyalty to the pureblood aristocratic vampire family of the Bakugou's.

While it wasn't as black and white as master and servant, it somewhat felt that way with how close her family lives to the fenced grounds of the estate. Her family wasn't obligated to do anything for her best friend's family but there's been, while infrequent, cases in where she's been awoken by the painful screams of someone suffering in pain.

Her mother would quickly shield her eyes and usher her back to her room whenever she'd come downstairs to investigate. But it was hard to ignore the crimson puddles of blood staining their cherrywood floors as her father rushed a patient into their dining room and quickly slid the doors shut.

This would freak out anyone else but not her. Her father is a doctor and her mother a nurse but they didn't just look at human patients. Most of their private house calls were from vampires.

Ochako shook her head and stared at herself in the mirror. With a big toothy grin, she gave her mother a determined look. "Maybe they'll come in tomorrow! If not, then the night after that or the night after that! I won't give up, Mama!" she dug under the collar of her pink pajama shirt to pull out the chain of her silver star shaped locket and kissed the face of the locket as her secret way of saying she wouldn't give up.

It's something she's had ever since she was born and the only thing she knows about it, is that she's not allowed to take it off no matter what. When she comes of age at sixteen, she'll be able to open the mysterious locket and learn the truth.

Whatever the truth is, escapes her youthful optimistic mind as she concerns herself with other pressing matters such as trying to grow her own pair of fangs.

Ochako continued to check her teeth, never wavering for months. That is, until she turned nine and had a falling-out with her beloved Kacchan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They were playing right outside in the cul-de-sac. The Bakugou manor being the last estate on the dead-end street. They played as children their age did when Ochako receives the shock of a lifetime.

"I don't want to be your friend anymore, 'Cheeks!" a blond ten-year-old little boy declared one cloudy summer day.

He watched with narrowed ruby red eyes at the shorter girl who was holding onto two snow cones in both hands. The pink and red syrups dripping down her sticky hands as she stared at him wide-eyed.

At first she laughed it off, asking him to please stop pulling jokes on her because it wasn't funny and it was too hot to deal with anything.

"I'm serious! I'm sick and tired of you always following me around like some personal lap dog! Quit it!" he rejected her offered red snow cone, slapping it out of her hand.

She watched in horror as the icy treat immediately began melting away on the asphalt. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal if only it were a normal snow cone but she had added a bit of blood into the red syrup mix from a stash of donated blood her parents allowed her to use.

"Stop calling me Kacchan! That guppy Deku gave me that stupid ass nickname and I hate it!" he wanted to get this done and over with as he eyed her star shaped locket with such a distain in his eyes as if it personally did something to him.

"Why are you acting like this?" she kept her distance, fearing that he'd slap her other snow cone out of her hand if she got any closer. She wouldn't cry, not until she fully understands why he's being so mean to her all of a sudden.

"Don't you get it? You're annoying!" he sneered feeling his fangs threatening to come out, "You're never gonna be a vamp, 'Cheeks so quit acting hopeful for something impossible!" he yelled at her.

In the past, he'd playfully tease her about wanting to be like him but he always remained civil with her. He reminded her to be realistic and to not be disappointed when it didn't happen. He was never so quick to shut her dreams down like how he was doing now. Her dreams seemed silly to him but he never stopped her from believing and now he was saying such hurtful things that were making her blood boil in hurt and anger.

She knows him like the back of her hand, they were best friends. She knows of both his quick temper and his patience – his passion and his sweetness. In that moment, she feels like she's seeing him in a new light because she doesn't know who she's staring at, who she's talking to.

"I… I don't understand," she feels the hot tears well up in her eyes, blurring her vision, "why are you being a total jerk!" she demands, knowing that he won't give her an answer. They've never fought on this scale before. Sure, minor spats here and there but never saying they hate and can't stand each other, or at least not on her part.

"Get the hell outta my face!" he yells yet he's the first one to storm off and leave.

When he's gone, Ochako drops her pink snow cone. She's left on the ground, not caring that the rocky ground scratched her knees, while crying with sticky fingers as she rubbed away at her eyes.

A mess of melting colorful and bloody ice staining her pretty white sundress.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Uhuhu, what's so special about that locket? I do wonder.

I don't know when I'll be able to update this story but this is only the beginning!

Things will become clearer… eventually.

I don't own Ochako Uraraka or Katsuki Bakugou and all other characters used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P

Please remember to R&R! If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.


	2. I Hate This

AN: Thank you for the reviews and for being patient with me and for taking an interest in this little fic of mine! I really want to force myself to stick to short chapters for this specific story so that I'm able to update a lot faster.

With that being said, like any story of mine, I never know nor plan out ahead of time how long a story will be or really its plot. Haha. I kinda just go with the flow of things! Okay, enough of my ramblings.

Happy reading~ :D

I Hate This

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ten-year-old Katsuki just did what felt like the most difficult thing he's ever had to do in his young life.

With quivering lips, he couldn't hold off his fangs from protruding out as he gritted his teeth, plunging his sharp canines into his very flesh. With tear-soaked cheeks and bloody lips, he ran back home all while digging his hand into his pocket and pulling out his own identical star shaped locket.

He reentered his home just as his mother, Mitsuki was descending down the stairs.

Before she could question his emotional state or the way his chest heaved, heavily panting as he stood there in front of her – he threw the locket at her.

"I HATE THIS FUCKIN' THING AND I HATE YOU!" he screamed, running past her and ran straight down the hall towards the doors that would lead him to their acres upon acres of backyard space.

Into the estate's gardens, he didn't allow his sore legs to stop until he reached the entrance of the labyrinth. By the time he coiled around the maze-like hedges into its very core where a hidden beautiful fountain awaited. He finally dropped onto his knees, scraping them with the cobblestone ground.

His lips had long since healed in his trek but now his body had to account for his freshly injured knees. "This isn't fair!" he growled to himself while balling his hands into tight fists at his side.

Just hours ago, as he woke up and got ready to get started on his plans for the day, looking forward to another day of summer vacation. A time where he could just goof off with his best friend that meant the entire world to him, he had been rudely interrupted by his mother. She summoned him into his father's office, explaining to him that while his father was away on a very important business meeting, he was already made aware of what news his wife wanted to tell their son.

 _Katsuki impatiently but silently waited for his mother to explain herself with a deep sigh escaping her. She asked him to hand over his silver star shaped locket as she rubbed the pad of her thumb over the front facet of the simple accessory._

" _Katsuki, for the sake of little Ochako's safety, whatever I tell you in this room stays in this room" Mitsuki tells him while staring him dead in the eyes before a soft 'click' could be heard of her opening the locket. "Have I made myself clear?" her tone grows serious as she watches his flickering eyes for any wavering signs._

 _Katsuki could feel his pulse grow cold but quicken all the same at just the mention of Ochako. Not being one to show any sign of weakness, he juts his upper lip into a low snarl, "crystal" he says as he watches his mother nod._

 _Her stilettos tap on the wooden floor, pacing around her son as she tells him the secrets pertaining to his locket as his face contorts into several stages of emotions. It's then that one thing becomes apparent to him. The one thing that he never thought he'd ever have to do and that was to distance himself from Ochako._

" _Ochako cannot know until her sixteenth birthday but…" Mitsuki hands the locket now locked again to Katsuki, "if I were her mother, I'd never tell her a single thing for the remainder of her life" she squeezes her son's hands in her hold, "you have your role and as such, I expect you to cooperate"_

 _Katsuki scoffed with a roll of his eyes, "yeah, yeah I heard ya, Old Hag…"_

 _Mitsuki would normally pinch his ear and call him a pain in the ass but with how dire their conversation had been, she remained civil. "Will you be okay?"_

" _No," he shook his head in an honest confession while feeling his heart shrink within his chest with an ache that would remain there as the years pass them by, "but I understand"_

Katsuki pushed his back against the wall of the fountain and allowed his tears to freely flow. He knows that he's still young so his concept of love couldn't possibly be anything near the level of what his parents feel towards each other but he knows what he feels in his heart for one very special girl.

He knows that for her sake, he needs to push her as _humanly_ possible away from him. Vowing to himself that he'll only tell her the truth if her own parents do once they're teenagers. For now, as his fangs pierced his skin again with stronger cascading hot tears, he'd watch and pray for Ochako to find comfort in their other friend, that spineless jellyfish Izuku. Feeling as if he's lost everything important to him in this world on that day, Katsuki shut his eyes closed and tried to tune out one nine-year-old's painful wailing.

" _Mama! Mama!"_

" _Honey, what's wrong?"_

" _Kacchan doesn't want to be my friend anymore! What did I do wrong, Mama?!"_

Katsuki could hear her with his enhanced hearing. "Nothing, 'Cheeks, you did nothing wrong!" he blubbered, choking back his angry tears and the taste of iron from his blood.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"'Morning, Mrs. Uraraka!" a bright and cheery, freckle-cheeked, green-haired male greeted right as he rang the doorbell and patiently waited for the door to open for him.

"Oh! Come on in, Izuku!" Ochako's mother warmly greeted back, eagerly scooting out of the way for the boy to enter the house.

Izuku kindly thanked her and waited to the side while checking the time on his cellphone.

"Ochako, your ride is here!" the older woman called upstairs from the wooden banister, "Honey, you're going to be late!"

"Coming!" a fifteen-year-old Ochako hopped on one foot towards her closed bedroom's door, opening it to let them know that she'll be out in a minute. Finding her other shoe hidden amongst a pile of clothes on the carpeted floor, she slipped it on and returned to her floor length mirror to check her school uniform.

Twirling once, she silently approved her looks and then dug out her locket from underneath her shirt to sweetly kiss it once before placing it back into her shirt where no one could see it. It seemed a little silly to kiss an inanimate object but she felt close to it, as if it were a protection charm that she felt the need to thank for doing its daily job. Over the years, it became her secret little tradition.

Before completely leaving her bedroom, she walked over to her window to close it and peer into the mansion in the near distance. She could see _him_ from her bedroom, wearing black sunglasses and something glimmering, catching the sun's reflection in _his_ pocket. It wasn't the first time she's caught the shine from her distance but with not knowing what it was, she assumes it's just a simple silver wallet chain.

Some foolish part of her mind would like to imagine that _he_ carried around a silver locket just as she does. Shaking her head, she can't bare to stare at her once, treasured best friend and runs downstairs to join the one person she can always count on to be there for her.

Greeting him with a chaste kiss to his blushing cheek, she grabs hold of his hand and bids her mom a goodbye, assuring her that she'll grab breakfast from the school's cafeteria.

It's her own fault for taking longer than usual this morning to get up from her cozy bed. Now she'll have to face her own secret punishment as she climbs into Izuku's olive green jeep and buckles up. If she were ten minutes earlier, she could've avoided the sight of seeing Katsuki's limo leave the premise.

Catching a tiny glance at the pitch-black limo driving past Izuku's parked jeep, she turns to face him and leans forward to cup his flustered cheeks in her hold. "You know I love you, right Bun-Bun?" she tells him like a well-versed mantra, calling him by her own sweet nickname for him that stemmed from his love for the fluffy woodland creature when they were kids.

"There'll never go a day when I don't tell you the same" Izuku chuckled placing his hands on top of her own over his cheeks. "I love you too, Ochako" he briefly closed his eyes to savor the moment until he yowled and hastily pulled away from her to soothe his neck where she just poked his tender skin.

"What was that for!" he cried out feeling a small trickle of blood running down his neck from reopening the two puncture wounds there.

"You're a terrible liar!" she accused, swiping her bloody finger on the underside of her skirt to clean it, "Staying home to study my ass! You were with Shouto again last night, weren't you?"

Ochako gave him a stern pouty face with narrowing eyes. He couldn't help but feel guilty but also find her adorable even though he wasn't supposed to. "I didn't lie to you" he clarified, "I was home. Shouto came to me, we studied together and well… things got a bit out of hand"

"Izuku…" she loudly groaned, being serious by using his given name. It's not that she was suddenly against vampires after her painful fallout with one as children but Ochako didn't want Izuku to start getting any ideas about vampires. Being a science-fiction and mythological creatures fanatic, Izuku was easily swayed by things.

Except vampires weren't a myth.

It was Ochako's job to protect her best friend from them, not having known the vampire he started to fancy that well. The most she knew about Shouto Todoroki was that he comes from a highly respectable, pureblood aristocratic family. The Todoroki name was both loved and feared within vampire society.

Part of her didn't trust his intentions with her very much human friend.

"Izuku, we've talked about this before…"

"And I've told you time and time again that Shouto's not going to hurt me"

"He's practically a prince!"

"And what? This pauper isn't good enough for him?"

"That's not what I'm saying" Ochako shook her head, frowning at his words.

Izuku leaned in to kiss her forehead, "have a little faith, Ochako, not all vampires are heartbreakers"

Ochako bit back her tongue, feeling her throat tighten with the sting of his words. "You better carry garlic spray with you, you hear me?"

He laughed, mentally apologizing for his hurtful words to her, "it's always in my back pocket!"

"Good" she grumbled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Ooh are things laced with a bit of mystery! Dun. Dun. Dun.

Katsuki's cold behavior and the locket are both important and go hand-in-hand with each other. That's all I'll say.

Until next time!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	3. I Need A Favor

AN: Oh, what's this? Another update? Yes.

Happy reading~ :D

I Need A Favor

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sixteen-year-old Katsuki waits for his personal driver to open the back door for him in order to step out of the limo. Being handed his school bag and a black umbrella, he silently takes them and walks off towards the school grounds.

On his short walk from the parking lot to the school, he pulls out his locket feeling a warmth emanating off the small piece of jewelry. He holds it in his palm, gently squeezing it before lifting it towards his lips to kiss it with briefly closed, pained eyes.

He allows himself a small fraction of pleasure, lips lingering on the warm silver as a smile begins to curve his lips. "I'm here" he whispers into the piece before stuffing it back into his front left pocket of his school pants.

Katsuki's eyes wander over to _her_. Izuku having the courtesy of dropping _her_ right at the school's steps before driving off to go find parking. Crimson red piercing eyes watch _her_ like a vulture awaiting its next meal. She's short, curvy yet petite, chubby-cheeked, utterly adorable and _not_ his.

Now as teenagers, they've rarely spoken a complete sentence to each other. It wasn't for lack of trying on her part. Ochako tried and tried again to sort out the reason why they had a falling out, unafraid of pulling him aside to plead with him for them to talk. But he kept firm every time with pushing her away until she grew, as he hoped, to hate him.

As her form disappeared from his sights, he turned around feeling an overshadowing presence near him. It didn't alert him due to its familiarity but it still caused him to grind his teeth from stopping himself from getting so pissed off that he'd accidentally expose his fangs.

Katsuki's eyes darted towards Shouto who was shamelessly flirting with Izuku in the closer parking lot than the one he had been dropped off at. One hand placed on the top of the jeep as Shouto leaned over and held Izuku's chin with his other. Probably whispering sweet nothings or something else revolting in that nerd's ear.

Rolling his eyes, Katsuki tries his best to ignore them but couldn't walk off just yet. Not until, Shouto stopped stalling, all for the sake of seeing the blond get riled up and walked with Izuku in the direction Ochako just went.

He really hates the fact that he needed that dual-toned bastard's help with anything, not really looking forward to when he'd need to repay the favor. Katsuki had no other choice once their winter vacation was over and they would be transitioning over to the high school building of the prestigious Yuuei Academy. The school that he's attended since kindergarten.

Ochako had been placed in all of his classes up until their first year in the high school division. The Bakugou's not only paid for her yearly tuition to help the Uraraka's but also influenced the principal to place her in all the same classes as Katsuki until he himself put a stop to that.

 _Katsuki didn't even bother to greet their house guests as he watched his parents, Masaru and Mitsuki lead Enji and his wife Rei, Shouto's parents down to the cellar. He knew that the Todoroki's visit wasn't for pleasantries, they rarely were._

 _In a matter of seconds, the manor would be filled with loud blaring classical music in order to drown out the blood-curdling screams of whatever poor soul fucked up so badly they were getting tortured by both esteemed pureblood families._

" _YOU!" Katsuki roared as the butler increased the volume of the music, choosing Chopin for this occasion. He took long short strides towards the indifferent male who was still standing at the entryway slowly unwrapping his red scarf from around his neck to place on the coat hanger._

" _Must you be so loud? You're ruining_ _Fantaisie Impromptu" Shouto calmly lectured right as he walked over to Katsuki who impatiently ushered him into his father's office._

" _I need a favor" he cut to the chase as the dual-tone male quirked an eyebrow._

" _Oh, so we're suddenly family when its convenient for you?" Shouto sarcastically remarked with crossed arms, refusing to sit down._

" _Don't make me fucking beg" Katsuki groans, fighting the impulse to strangle the slightly taller male. "We're cousins so shouldn't you be eager to help me whenever I'm in a bind or some shit?" he hates acknowledging the fact that they have a legitimate blood connection due to his own mother and Shouto's father._

 _Feeling desperate as he did on such short notice, Shouto was the only person that Katsuki could lean on for this one important task._

" _I'll accept your groveling for now and will think of my payment later" Shouto smirked, liking the idea of having this over the blond's head._

" _Fucker" Katsuki growled as he bit back his rage knowing that this needed to be done. "Seeing as you like to piss off dear ol' Uncle Enji with your gay little heart fancying a human. I need you to not fuck up your relationship with Deku and gain Ochako's trust. I don't care what the hell you do with the dweeb, I just need you to watch over her"_

 _Shouto pursed his lips before speaking up as he thoughtfully tapped his chin. "Ah, so you want me to babysit your b–"_

" _Shut the hell up! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Katsuki warned while baring his fangs, his eyes flashed with pure raw anger._

 _Shouto deeply sighed as he raised his right wrist and punctured his own skin watching the rich red blood flow from his pale skin. "You have my blood sworn oath" he firmly states as he watches Katsuki bite into his left wrist._

" _And you have my gratitude" Katsuki says as he quickly rubs his own blood against Shouto's before both males' wounds closed._

" _I'll protect her, Katsuki"_

" _You fuckin' better"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki's nostrils flared, losing his self-control to keep his fangs from coming out as his heart pounded against his ribcage.

He deathly gripped his locker, frozen in place as he was unable to will his feet to get the hell away. Just moments ago, he witnessed Ochako's clumsiness cause her to smack her nose against her own locker. Her nose began freely bleeding as her blood dripped from her hands and onto the school's clean white floors.

Clasping one hand over his mouth to hide his fangs, he stood there like an idiot until Shouto, coming from behind him, quickly tugged at his forearm and led Katsuki towards an empty classroom.

"What the hell, Shouto! I told you to protect her!" Katsuki gasped, his fangs having a hard time retracting.

"She has a bloody nose, Katsuki, she's not dying" Shouto rolled his eyes. He vowed to protect what's precious to his cousin but even he couldn't save Ochako from her own clumsiness. Silently, he observed the way that Katsuki was heavily panting as he tore open his uniform's blazer and unbuttoned the collar of his school shirt.

He knows first-hand, that intoxicated way Katsuki's acting. It's the exact same way that he gets whenever he has a taste of Izuku's sweet blood. Walking over to him, Shouto grabbed the blond's wrists and pushed him against the cool wall near the door. "Breathe, cousin, breathe" he whispers as he gently presses his forehead against his.

"I caught the…!" Katsuki greedily gasps for air, "her scent…!" he struggles against Shouto's hold as he tightly squeezed his eyes shut.

"Have you tasted her before?" Shouto asks in a serious but still curious tone.

"N-No" Katsuki croaked, wanting to be insulted by such a question but couldn't as he forcefully pushed his fangs back in by pushing on them with the pads of his thumbs not caring that he punctured his skin.

Once he felt that Katsuki regained some of his composure, Shouto slowly let go of his wrists and allowed him to straighten up.

"That was too damn close," Katsuki lamented, "you keep her the hell away from me, you hear?"

"Understood" Shouto nodded in confirmation although part of him couldn't help but feel like Katsuki was being too hard on himself. And it didn't feel fair for Ochako either from what Izuku has told him of the trio's falling out but more specifically Katsuki and Ochako's.

Katsuki kept his shirt loose but put on his blazer once again. Before twisting the doorknob to leave, he pulled out the silver chain of his locket and held the tiny thing in his palm. He could feel a sense of embarrassment coming from the locket but it remained warm which is all he cared about.

Kissing his locket once, he placed it back into his pocket and walked out without saying a word to Shouto.

"Lovesick fool" Shouto muttered under his breath.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I have the feeling that the majority of this story will be told from Bakugou's side. Hmm… we shall see!

This story is definitely the most unique one I've written so far for Kacchako (not including my lengthy Fantasy au one-shot) so I'm trying not to rush and reveal everything all at once. It's somewhat of a slowburn in all aspects. Dun. Dun. Dun.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	4. I Didn't Expect This

AN: Truth be told, I'm not entirely sure where this story is headed but then again, I never really do for any of my fics. Lmao. It's pretty fun getting to discover it just as the readers do!

Thank you for the continued support/interest! I know this is my slowest multi-chap to update but it's also my most different au I've written in ages. So please bear with me. We're in this together, y'all.

Happy reading~ :D

I Didn't Expect This

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako tapped the eraser end of her pink mechanical pencil against her study desk's surface. Grumbling to herself, she softly bit into her bottom lip as she tried concentrating on her homework rather than the pitter-pattering of the downpour outside.

Being home alone on a rainy night usually brought her a sense of dread. Surrounding herself in three-wicked vanilla bean scented candles and low volume ambience music did little to help her nerves. But at least she had her homework to keep her company.

"C'mon… Ochako, focus" she pep-talks herself, trying to embrace the comfort of her room that she created. There wasn't much that scared her, really, the scariest thing on earth was possibly vampires. But she grew up knowing about them, seeing her parents nurse them back to health, and once upon a time she foolishly wished to be one too.

"Stupid crappy weather…" she lowly grumbles to herself hating how her thoughts were wandering.

Her thoughts were miles away from her homework as the wind and rain caused the tree branches right by her window to knock against the glass. She knew her house was protected and that she has garlic and silver laced sprays hidden in her room for protection. But her unease was unsettling her; the one thing that scares her the most than the supernatural was simply thunder and lighting.

When she was a little girl and her parents were away – she was never truly alone. Her parents only really left her alone to house-sit when they were away at a medical conference. She always had Katsuki at her side to keep her company. And the boy wouldn't leave her side until her parents returned. Sometimes they'd find both children asleep wherever their little heads fell and other times, Katsuki silently watched over her like an angel in the dark.

"Ka…" Ochako stops herself from uttering his name.

She hates him. Detests him.

She deeply sighs. Misses him terribly.

Getting up from her desk, she pulls the chain of her locket to briefly kiss it before making her way downstairs to make herself a warm drink.

It's during her tread down the stairs as the wooden floorboards creak with her steps that her panic returns right as she sees a blurry tall shadow appear in front of her home's front door. The center of the door has a stained-glass design; the porch light currently being obstructed by the figure outside.

The doorbell rings loud and clear, echoing through the chilly old house setting her off.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, she quickly clasps her hands to her mouth to muffle herself. Not knowing who would come to her place at this late hour, she reminds herself to stay alert.

Manners would tell her to ask who's there but her panic told her not to say a word.

"Oi, quit fuckin' screaming like a damn banshee and open up!" she hears that all too familiar gruff voice call out from behind the holy blessed wooden door.

For a split second she gets flooded with relief until it registers in her head that it's Katsuki right outside her door and immediately frowns.

Keeping her hand on the doorknob, she twists it open and looks up at his soaked figure.

"Is Auntie home?" he asks, licking his lips from the rain drenching him.

Ochako refuses to curl her lips in amusement at the childish way he _still_ addresses her mom. Shaking her head, she tells him all he needs to know not wanting to speak to him. She has had enough of him giving her the cold shoulder. Why should she be courteous to him?

Katsuki takes one step into the threshold, causing her to take a step back letting go of the doorknob. He didn't quite enter the house but enough to have the roof to cover him from continuously getting rained on.

To this day, she'll never understand why he of all people could easily enter her home without the need of an invitation. Every other vampire in good health would need one. She's never given it to him, in fact she rescinded her invite to him the first time he came looking for her mom as kids. He was usually sent as a messenger from his mom to hers.

She was still so angry and hurt by him and cursing the Bakugou name. It was probably because he was a pureblood. She assumes that the same rules don't apply to him, or at least in her home. The asshole.

Ochako wants to shove him out back into the downpour, telling him to come back tomorrow or during the weekend when her parents were free. She didn't want to deal with him as her heart rate sped up within her throat.

Katsuki caught the way her curvy petite figure quivered in his presence. Noticing and hearing the way her pulse hummed a delicious tune. Her heart was hammering loudly against her ribcage in his ears as the flow of blood sounded like a cascading waterfall. It was melodious and highly tempting.

"Tell her the Old Hag wants a 'girl's night out' or some shit" he annoyedly relays his message using air quotes, trying to keep himself distracted by the way the warmth of her closer proximity radiates right into him. He takes hold of the door, tightly gripping it for a second as his demeanor changes.

She's standing mere inches away from him with a guarded expression on her face.

Good.

It's exactly what he wanted.

He wanted her to hate his guts. She was too pure to not throw something at him or yell at him to leave but he knew by her body language that she was uncomfortable by his presence.

"Next time," he slightly turns his neck to listen to the first orchestral cymbal of thunder roaring in the horizon instead of her accelerated frantic pulse, "even if it's me or someone you know" he growls, "don't fucking open the door for anyone. You got that?!" he raises his voice to be heard over the storm outside.

Ochako wanted to call him a hypocrite for his words but the raging winds and lighting flashing their faces in a fraction of light had her paralyzed.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was pushing the door that divided them wide open to run straight into his chest.

He was cold and wet and she could've sworn she heard him sharply intake a stunned breath.

"Y-Y-You ha-hate m-me, I know, but, but, pl-ple- _please_ " she begged wanting nothing more than to feel safe for a moment. They weren't friends anymore and they owed nothing to each other but he had always been her rock during stormy nights.

She had longed for this one single moment for so, so long. Whenever it rained, it poured and she'd always hide underneath her bed or in her closet until her soft cries of terror would lull her to sleep as she clutched onto her star shaped locket. She no longer had Katsuki as she once did and had found other less alleviating ways to soothe her fear.

Katsuki didn't need her to further elaborate, already knowing what she was asking. She wanted him to stay and he couldn't. If he did, he was afraid he'd lose control and taste her. If he stayed, he was putting her in danger from himself and secrets he only knew.

" _Shit…"_ she hears him curse under his breath as she shakes like a leaf against him.

He refused to wrap his arms around her and embrace her for warmth. He wasn't going to stay and it internally killed him to deny her such security. Gently, he grabbed her by the shoulders and peeled her off of him with bidding words. "Toughen up, Ochako, you're not fuckin' fragile!" he says as harshly as he could, contradicting his words.

Katsuki gritted his teeth, shimmying off his black leather jacket as he took a step back, fully immersing himself in the rain again.

Deep down, Ochako knew herself. She was never going to stop trying to be his friend again. But the way he shoved her to the side hurt her more than his tone. He was an idiot and she couldn't understand why he always left her crying. Hearing another session of thunder and lighting caused her to drop to her knees as she tightly clutched onto his jacket he just left her.

"Come back…" she sobs into the wet leather that smelled like him: a mix of spice and honey.

The wind closes the front door, leaving her distraught on the soaked hallway carpet. Nature continued to rumble outside, physically expressing how she truly feels inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Trying to keep this fic's chapters short and sweet is starting to prove to be a challenge.

Gah! I won't lose!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	5. I Don't Like This

AN: Oh, what's this? A new chap? Yes.

Trying to get this story off the ground while keeping the chapters short.

Happy reading~ :D

I Don't Like This

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Silver?"

"Burns but won't kill us. Jewelry with zinc and metal alloy is perfectly fine"

"Garlic?"

"Irritates our fangs which causes them to protrude but won't kill us"

"Religious relics?"

"Home décor"

"Huh…" Izuku leans back in his seat having been slouching forward to listen intently to Shouto explain a few misconceptions there were about vampires.

"Any other burning questions?" Shouto asks with an amused gleam in his eyes and nothing but adoration for the green-haired male in his tone.

"Honestly, you've got me stumped" Izuku confesses with a light chuckle as he pauses mid-chuckle to graze his fingers over the hidden puncture wounds on the right side of his neck.

"What is it?" Shouto slowly asks, seeing him stop as a new thought took over his curiosity.

Izuku surprised the teen vampire as he leaned forward again, half his body bent across the table separating them as his palms laid flat on the cool wooden surface. "Is it true you can compel someone?" he asks with a giddiness that surprises the dual-tone male as Izuku pressed their foreheads together, meshing his green with his boyfriend's white-red streaked hair.

"Yes, the elders call it 'spellbind'" Shouto licks his lips having caught the sound of the adrenaline rushing through Izuku's heated veins, "it's nothing more than being persuasive enough to convince someone to do your bidding but there's a limit to how many times you can use it on the same human before it becomes ineffective"

"'Ineffective'?"

"Depends on the person's will. Some have gone mad, others are called liars, and there's an even smaller percentage who simply grow immune to our charm"

"Have you ever used it on me?" Izuku wonders as he stares directly into Shouto's eyes. Their heterochromia beauty of dark gray and turquoise has always entranced him, forgetting he even has a noticeable burn scar on his left eye.

"Never" Shouto firmly tells him as he closes the gap between them with a kiss.

Pulling away, content with the answer he was given, Izuku quickly pecks Shouto one last time before flopping down again on his side of the table.

Shouto gives him a half-smile, amused by Izuku's ever curious mind seeing as how Ochako hasn't really provided much answers to said questions to the occult loving male. He picks up his glass filled with ice cold water to take a sip when he hears Izuku ask another question with a sparkle in his green eyes. "So, how about turning a human? How does vampire transformation work?"

Shouto nearly choked on his drink, not expecting such a heavy loaded question at noon. "It's a complicated process. The human has to be of strong will and wanting in order for it to even work"

"Okay so not so far off from my comic books" Izuku nods, "what else?"

"Only purebloods and elders can perform the ritual–" Shouto begins to explain as the shorter male scoots closer in the booth when they're interrupted by a loud groan.

"Why am I so pathetic?" Ochako drops herself into the booth seat next to Izuku and grabs his arm to wrap around herself to cover her flustered face.

"What's wrong, Lovebug?" Izuku softly chuckles as he leans down to kiss the top of her head.

"I hate Katsuki so much yet…" she starts mumbling when she furrows her head deeper into Izuku's side, "he says and does things that confuse me!" she muffles her yell as she shakes her head.

"What did Kacchan do now?" he carefully asks, knowing their relationship was a touchy subject.

Shouto remained quiet, not wanting to ask what his idiot cousin did now.

Ochako reluctantly crept away from her hiding hole to speak up, "he came by last night looking for my mom but my parents were away so he was about to leave when I grabbed him because the storm was freaking me out" she looks down at the wooden table as she deeply sighs, "he had the nerve to give me a lecture but then he gave me his jacket and I'm so mad at myself for not being able to fall asleep without wearing it"

"D'aww" Izuku awes.

"Don't start" Ochako warns.

"So, are you gonna keep his jacket?" he wonders out loud knowing he just activated the bomb.

"HECK NO!" Ochako shouts, jolting out of her seat.

Shouto silently gave her credit for not being bothered by the fact she caused a scene making the surrounding students eyes in the small café lock onto their table. The trio was currently spending their lunch break at a nearby café that was popular amongst Yuuei high school students that were allowed to leave the campus for their short break.

The taller male slipped out of their booth as Izuku frantically tugged Ochako back down, trying to calm her down from her outburst. It didn't take much effort or long for him to succeed as Ochako explained that she was just waiting for the perfect excuse in order to return what didn't belong to her.

Across the small café, Shouto patiently waited for his order, crossing his arms over his chest and chuckled with a shake of his head.

"What's so fuckin' funny?" Katsuki grumbles while sipping on a red tinted 'strawberry' milkshake – anyone staring would never suspect it as being a vanilla shake with blood mixed into it.

"You" Shouto simply says as he avoids eye contact.

"Fuck you, it's a public place. I can be wherever the fuck I want" the blond defends himself. It's not like he was spying on the trio to make sure his infuriating cousin was doing his part or that Ochako was okay after leaving her a sobbing mess the night before. He still felt extremely guilty about that and the fact that he had to keep playing the villain in her life in order to not disturb the fragile balance of things.

"Never said you couldn't" Shouto walks over to the counter when his order number was called. Thanking the employee, he took his tray filled with Izuku and Ochako's favorites.

Katsuki remained silent, still waiting on his order to be called out. "You got Ochako's order wrong" he speaks up a second later once he notices that the meat patty of her hamburger steak meal was too well done, "she likes things on the rare side, practically raw and bloody" he rolls his eyes, mumbling, "that weirdo…"

Shouto doesn't say a word, fighting back the urge to tease him about knowing such minor details about someone he wasn't supposedly in love with. "You'd think she was like us" he still had to comment on something.

He scoffs, "she wishes"

"Ah, by the way," Shouto grins, "you still owe me for this grand gesture I'm doing you by attempting to befriend her but I'm putting my payment on hold since tonight we're both being summoned"

"What the hell? To what?" Katsuki was instantly put on edge, never liking being summoned anywhere.

"The Todoroki estate," Shouto informs as he watches Katsuki's frown deepen.

He's never liked being forced to go to the Todoroki estate. Most of their conferences and business was conducted at the Bakugou's because his mother saw to it but whenever they had to move things to the other respected household – it always spelled trouble for the grumpy blond.

"The elder has awoken" Shouto flatly finishes, his own expression neutral.

"Ahh… shit" Katsuki mutters under his breath.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

For anyone reading _Singularity_ , I'm planning on finishing that story sometime this week!

Also getting started on a couple of one-shots if I can and of course updating this story again before updating _Just Friends, Right?_

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	6. I Regret Coming

AN: Ooh boy. I have gone on a writing frenzy since the last time I've updated this fic! Check out _Kissu Kissu Chuu! Vol.1_ for new one-shots. And my other multichap fic _Singularity_ is now complete! Thanks so much for the continued interest into my random ideas and for the reviews!

Happy reading~ :D

I Regret Coming

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Stupid Katsuki!" Ochako grumbles to herself as she stomps up the flight of stairs leading up to the grand entrance of the Bakugou manor.

During their lunch break earlier in the day, she had caught a glimpse of the infuriating blond jerk talking to Shouto and then disappearing. She was almost relieved at not having to confront him then and there about returning his black leather jacket. She couldn't just thank him and simply hand it back. No, knowing him, he'd make a big deal out of it. Like a spaghetti western stand-off.

He just gets under her skin so much yet she stubbornly refuses to give up on him.

No matter how much he tries pushing her away. She just keeps coming back.

Now she finds herself standing in front of his luxurious home with a raised hand to pull the gold vintage door knocker. Before she could, the door opens up as the person who opened gasps in surprise.

"O.M.G is that lil Ocha? You're not a lil girl no more, fam!" a tall blonde yanks the shorter girl into her for a tight embrace.

"Ca…mie… c-can't br-breathe!" Ochako strains to say even though she's happy to see Camie, not having seen her in a whole year due to the blonde being away at an exclusive all-female vampire academy in a undisclosed location.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" she says letting go of the brunette.

"It's fine! Just surprised that you're home" Ochako giggles to cover up her slight discomfort with the vampire's superhuman strength crushing her with affection.

The blonde, Camie Utsushimi, for all intents and purposes is a Bakugou by name. She was the daughter of one of Mitsuki's best friends that tragically passed. The Bakugou's adopted Camie at a young age and she became like an older sister to Katsuki but the tall blonde is a wild card. She comes and goes as she pleases as she's not required to uphold the same standards as the rest of the purebloods because technically, she wasn't one. Only through adoption and family name did she earn a status change but she was still excluded from pureblood society's underground business.

"Yeah, needed a change of scenery. There's only so much kinbaku-bi classes I can deal with at St. Midnight's. Headmistress Kayama is totes into some kinky shit, lemme tell ya" Camie shrugs, "anyways, I was actually about to head out and get a drink. I'm in the mood for drunk foreigner. Wanna come with and break curfew?" Camie mischievously winks as she twirls the gold keychain with car keys jingling.

"And have my parents ground me until I'm old and gray? Yeah, no thanks" Ochako shakes her head with an amused smirk. She knew Camie wasn't going to peer pressure her into running off with her. The Bakugou's knew how strictly protected Ochako is and the Uraraka's would raise hell if their only daughter was caught seen with an unfamiliar vampire let alone being around when the creatures of the night feed.

If she were younger and naïve, she would've taken Camie's hand and been the first to say "let's go" as she idolized Camie growing up. But she isn't that girl anymore, the one who desperately wished to become a vampire as well. The thought still entices her but she knows she wouldn't be a happy vampire. Not with disappointing her parents in seeking trouble, not with breaking her best friend Izuku's heart with her selfishness, and then there was Katsuki. Who she's one-hundred percent convinced would hate her guts even more if she turned or offered herself up to be tasted. He already hates her and she's human, she can't imagine what it'd be like if she were supernatural.

"Party pooper but mad respect yo, I totes get ya" Camie jokes with a light whine, nodding and understanding that today was not the day. That still won't stop her from offering every time she's in town though.

"Do you know where I can find your brother? I need to return his jacket to him" Ochako asks, lifting the black leather jacket to show the blonde.

"Kitty-Kat? Hmm…" Camie thoughtfully taps on her chin as she tries remembering what her family told her before leaving her home alone, "Oh! He's at Uncle Enji's!"

"Uncle Enji?"

"Yeah! Uhh… what the hell was his last name…"

Ochako curiously watches as Camie balls up a hand into a fist and taps it against her head trying to remember with squinted eyes until she gasps and opens her eyes wide. "TODOROKI!" she nearly yells causing Ochako's skin to crawl.

"Wait, Todoroki as in Shouto Todoroki?" the brunette cautiously asks as Camie enthusiastically nods in confirmation. "Hell yeah! He's our like, cousin!" she fills in.

Oh, did Ochako have some choice words for Katsuki.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako took a taxi to the Todoroki estate once she thanked Camie for the address and set off. She knows giving back the jacket could wait until school tomorrow morning. But oh, was she livid. Wondering if Izuku knew that Katsuki and Shouto are cousins and wondering just what kind of sick game said cousins think they're playing with both humans.

She needed answers and she wanted them _now._

The jacket was just a cover up excuse at this point to not look stupid for interrupting a family visit between purebloods.

She knew better than to meddle but she figures that if Shouto wanted to be her friend then he owes her one because she was pissed at Katsuki.

Ochako paid the taxi driver and got out of the car. Standing right outside the gated home, she was fuming and about to ring the button on the side panel when her anger flared up and a sharp gust of cold wind swept through her bones and slammed the double iron-wrought gates open.

Not wanting to question the random weather, she stormed up the cobblestone steps and up to the entrance where, again, she was stopped by a Bakugou. And this time, the one she was looking for.

Katsuki stared at her with wide eyes, briefly caught off guard. He was furious himself, needing to step out of the grand mansion to get some fresh air to cool down after the family meeting he was stuck in. Never did he expect to run into tonight's family conversation topic in the flesh and blood.

"Ka–!" Ochako's voice gets muffled by Katsuki clamping his rough hand over her mouth to keep her shut.

"Not here," he instructs as he growls at the pain of Ochako trying to bite his inner palm, "in here, 'Cheeks" he tells her as he shoves her into his uncle's study. "Now care to tell me just what the fuck you think you're doing here?" he grunts, walking towards the unlit chimney to grab a poker. He weaves the iron poker between the study's door to lock them in with extra security.

Ochako was seeing red through her own rage that she didn't bother to question his strange behavior. "COUSINS!" she yells as she hears Katsuki shushing her, gesturing with his index finger against his lips.

"No, Katsuki! You don't get to tell me to shut up!" she begins, "Why didn't you tell me that Shouto is your cousin?! What are you trying to gain by having him drag Izuku into your world?!" her face grew flustered with her anger. She's long since come to terms with where she stood in his world but Izuku? She'd rather die first than ever let the green-haired male get hurt by vampires. Katsuki could hurt her all he wanted with his words but Izuku was off-limits, both mentally and physically.

"HA?!" Katsuki's own anger flared up. Screw trying not to be found! "This isn't the time nor place to be getting pissed at me and worrying about shitty Deku!" he yelled back as he stalked over to her side in long short strides. Towering over her shorter stature, he leaned down and growled out, "yes, so-fuckin'-what that I didn't tell you about Shouto! I didn't think it mattered!" he couldn't stop his fangs from protruding out with his blood boiling at the mere thought of her stupidly risking her life just to come defend Izuku. "I don't give a shit what happens to Deku, you hear me?! If those fuckers are really in love then it's none of my concern!"

"Then what is, Katsuki! What is?!" Ochako pressed her palms flatly against his tense chest and shoved him a few inches away from her, "You say you hate me yet anytime I'm with Izuku and Shouto, you're always lurking around! And don't act like I haven't seen you! Don't deny it, I'm not stupid nor blind!" she yells back at him, ignoring the rattling noise of the objects placed on the table behind her.

In his rage, Katsuki didn't notice the objects violently shaking as he roared, "YOU! I FUCKIN' CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Ochako heart thumped loudly against her ribcage, seeing Katsuki's eyes shift between focusing on her face and how her veins popped in her neck strongly rushing with adrenaline.

She wanted to cry. Both from hearing him say that she does matter to him but also because she doesn't trust his words when his actions haven't shown her anything. In her hurt and anger, she couldn't control herself as she let out a final frustrated scream that was sure to alert the other vampires in the manor.

As she screamed, the chimney and candles surrounding the study all lit up.

Burning brightly with her mixed emotions.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Kinbaku-bi = the beauty of tight binding. Think Shibari/Japanese bdsm rope play. And yes St. Midnight with Nemuri Kayama as Headmistress. Haha.

Uhuhu, we're getting closer to discovering the truth!

Note: I'll most likely update again tomorrow! Two chaps for the price of one as an apology in advance for another wait as I'll be returning to update Just Friends, Right?

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	7. I Need Some Air

AN: As promised, another chap. Whoop. Whoop.

Happy reading~ :D

I Need Some Air

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You don't have to partake, you know?" Shouto reminds his cousin as they find their seats in the circular formation surrounded by IV poles and medical equipment inside the cold eerie crypt in the west wing.

"And have my mom bitch at me for not giving enough of a shit? No thanks, gimme the damn thing!" Katsuki annoyedly growls as he takes the needle himself. He squeezes the top of his hand to feel for a vein and pierces his skin with the IV line.

Shouto says nothing as he waits for the attendants to aid him with his own needle. After school, he and Katsuki went directly to the Todoroki estate in where both their parents were already waiting for their arrival. They were informed that it was time for the elder to wake after his fifty-year slumber. And as such, the elder needed to feed but the centuries old vampire didn't feed from the true living. No, the elder drank from his own children of the damned. Vampires.

"So, what's the plan?" Katsuki speaks up a moment later as he watches the others enter the room to get situated.

"Our parents and the other higher ups fill in the elder on what's been going on and we wait for his verdict. As his grandchildren, we're just here to provide him with substance and remain informed on all accounts" Shouto tells him while he hears creaky gears turning as the platform in the center of the circular formation surrounding the seats unearths itself.

From the ground comes up a circular platform in where an ancient, intricately decorated coffin rises. The casket was already opened as they could faintly make out what appeared to be a body. A body that was nothing more than a skeleton with skin suspended in rigor mortis. Pale blond hair and a nearly mummified body with clear blue eyes shrouded in darkness open wide and blink.

The elder – Toshinori Yagi was the wisest and fairest of the ancients. A vampire that had once ruled the world with love but his love wasn't without price if betrayed. The purebloods highly respected him while the half vampires feared and loathed him while those of the turned variety foolishly thought they were above his authority.

Katsuki watched as the saline solution dripped down, keeping him hydrated once a nurse finished collecting his blood in a clear plastic pouch mixed with herbs he wasn't sure what they were.

One by one, the vampires in the room were freed from having their blood collected as they all silently watched the elder receive their gifts and slowly drank their essence.

"I thank you my children" Toshinori hoarsely gives his thanks, a bloodied smile gracing his lips as he gets his fill. It wasn't enough to sate his fifty-year long hunger but for now, it was enough in order to keep him conscious.

Neither Katsuki nor Shouto have ever met their grandfather as he had been long since in the ground when they were born but both their families were amongst the elite small group closest to the elder.

"It fills my heart with joy to know that I have new grandchildren to spoil" Toshinori lightly jokes as he keeps his eyes locked on Katsuki and Shouto for a moment before coughing and graciously taking a handkerchief he was handed by Rei.

"We hope that our sons make you proud, Father" Mitsuki warmly smiles at him while standing by Rei's side, the other woman in agreement. They both bowed to him before taking their seats again.

Katsuki rolls his eyes wanting to get the hell out of here. Seeing his mom being all smiles and attentive was grossing him out. It was total bullshit. He knew the elder holds immense power over all of them. That his frail and skeletal looking appearance wasn't his true form. He was just severely malnourished and would need a lot of blood in order to replenish said form.

"Ah yes, speaking of the children" Toshinori returns his gaze upon both males seated next to each other, "How is there respected betrotheds' doing?" he curiously asks as he watches Katsuki visibly freeze and Shouto grimaces.

"If I may, grandfather" Shouto speaks up, ignoring the warning signs from Enji, "she's doing well but I must humbly decline marrying my best friend. I simply do not love her"

"Silence, Shouto! Father, you must forgive this insolent child!" Enji growls, staring pointedly at his son.

The small commotion causes a steady rumble to erupt from Toshinori's parched throat in amusement. "We have all the time in the world to discuss details! For now, I'm far more interested in Young Katsuki's"

"I don't have one!" Katsuki snarls while baring sharp teeth, being quick to shut down this certain discussion not caring how disrespectful he was being with his tone.

"Ah! I see he has your fire, my daughter!" Toshinori grins, his words aimed towards Mitsuki as she massages her temples not knowing what to do with her only son.

"Now tell me, my grandson" Toshinori starts, patiently waiting for another vampire to refill his gold chalice. "Why hasn't she been awoken?" he curiously asks with an all-knowing tone, waiting to see the reaction he'd get from the feisty blond.

Katsuki feels a chill creep up on him as he stills. His eyes frantically scan his parents as their faces remained neutral, almost afraid to speak up. His parents were being cowards and unlike them, he didn't give a shit if he got on his grandfather's 'bad' side. "It's not mine nor your fuckin' place to, Old Man!"

"KATSUKI!" Mitsuki shouts, jolting up from her seat as she slapped her hands against the armrests of her chair.

"No! I'm not gonna let him manipulate us let alone touch her!" Katsuki defends himself, feeling a panic rise within him as he feels acidic bile wanting to spill out of him. He wanted to throw up. This was too much. Elder or not, he wasn't going to let Ochako get hurt. He vowed that he'd always have her best interests at heart and wouldn't be able to handle the fact that she'd resent him for all their lives if she knew the truth. She already hates him as he saw fit but to resent him for eternity? He couldn't.

"It's not our fuckin' place to meddle! It's hers and her parent's choice!" Katsuki barks out as he yanks the needle out of him with a small irritated wince.

"It is her blood right" Toshinori simply says for now, knowing that the young male was about to storm out.

"NO!" he yells, his decision not up for debate as he leaves everyone in shock.

Needing some much needed air, he stomped his way towards the main entrance of the manor in where he found Ochako. She was about to open her mouth when he shut her up and led her into his uncle's study.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There inside the study, they heatedly argued. The only thing to make them stop were the small objects on the table and the bookshelves violently shaking as the candles and chimney lit up.

The flames ablaze with Ochako's heightened emotions slowly began to die down once the door to the study was forcefully torn off its hinges, the iron chimney poker doing little to secure them in as it too snapped in half.

"Get the boy"

Ochako couldn't see who spoke up as she watched in horror as two burly men tightly held onto a thrashing Katsuki. "Get the fuck off of me!" he growled out as his protests became slurred once they injected something into his neck. "Take him to the cellar in the east wing, he's on time out" the same voice ordered as he made himself known to the brunette.

From behind the large men, came a frail looking older man. One whose dusty black formal suit was drowning him in fabric. He looked tired with a kind smile but there was something about him that put Ochako on edge.

"W-Where a-are they ta-taking him?" she bravely asks.

"Don't worry about my grandson, my dear" Toshinori calmly tells her as he walks up to her.

Ochako silently gulps and shrinks back at the close proximity. Her eyes lock onto his as if in a trance.

"You will return to this house in two weeks' time. There and only then will you be grateful to be awoken by your beloved" he compels her, his blue eyes glowing a neon shade as he uses the spellbind technique.

"I'll… be… awoken… by… Katsuki" she mumbles out in a daze, brown eyes glazed over as she rigidly makes her way out of the manor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Uhuhuhu.

Toshinori isn't evil, he's just all about his vamp kids and old school traditions.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	8. I Didn't Want To Do This

AN: Oh snap, surprise chapter!

Happy reading~ :D

I Didn't Want To Do This

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is fuckin' bullshit and you know it! Weren't you the one who told me to keep her safe?!" Katsuki yells at his mother while deathly gripping the iron bars of the door's window.

"I did but if your grandfather says it's time then it's time, Katsuki" Mitsuki coldly tells him, having a hard time keeping the unfazed façade up. Truthfully, she didn't think it was right either. They had no right in exposing Ochako to the truth of her nature and going against what her dearest friend, Ochako's mother wants for her own child.

It pained Mitsuki to see her son being locked up in the Todoroki's cellar basement. He was being punished for lashing out on the elder Toshinori and as such, he was to go without outside contact aside from his parents and no blood.

He was given regular food without any ounce of blood mixed in it which would upset his stomach. In the coming days, Katsuki's blood would be harvested for his grandfather's needs in order to faster deplete the rebellious male and tame him.

Katsuki ignored his mother, hating how she wasn't trying harder to fight her orders.

When she came back, three days later, she tried to reason with him as to why she couldn't side with her son.

"I nearly lost you during childbirth, Katsuki. You needed so much blood and nearly drained me from inside the womb. My own body wasn't enough for you that we both nearly died as complications rose. I'm forever in your grandfather's debt. He saved us with his blood and for that, I'm truly grateful to him for allowing me to be your mother and for you being my son" Mitsuki explained the reason why she couldn't oppose Toshinori's decisions.

Pureblood births were terrifyingly low due to so many complications. From the baby itself not knowing how to control blood lust, to normal pregnancy scares. It was the reason why, when a pureblood baby was born, they had grand celebrations to welcome the new life. Purebloods in general were only a small fraction of the vampiric popularity but as such, they held so much power, seen as practically royalty.

Katsuki never knew. Who could blame him? There was so much his mother has kept from him especially any stories involving his grandfather.

"Father is the bringer of death just as much as he's the bringer of life. Be grateful he showed you, _us_ , mercy" Mitsuki tells him before leaving the cellar knowing her son wasn't going to speak up, already weakened by days of starvation.

The following week as the pain settled into the pit of his stomach from not having proper substance, Katsuki himself had begged for his mother. Painfully screaming with a sore throat, hoping the echoes of his voice would be heard.

Mitsuki arrived but remained on her side of the locked door.

"MOM, PLEASE! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Katsuki cried out, clutching onto his stomach as he swayed side to side on the ground. "I'M STARVING! PLEASE!" he hasn't touched the tray of food they gave him earlier in the day as trays from days before were left rotting around him. It wasn't what he needed as he felt his organs brutally squeezing him, desperate for a drop of blood.

"I'm sorry, Katsuki! I can't!" Mitsuki, like any mother, hated seeing her child being deprived of basic needs. "We need to be strong, Dear, for his sake" Masaru whispers next to her, not wanting Katsuki to know he was there too.

"MOM!"

Masaru quietly ushered his wife to leave their son carry out the remainder of his punishment as the distraught mother clung onto her husband and tried to silence her cries. In a few days, he'd be free and all would be right again.

Once the final day of his two weeks came, Katsuki had been finally defeated.

Nearly catatonic from lack of sleep and food.

What had reanimated him as he felt himself slowly slipping was the noise of the wooden door opening and a feminine voice squeaking at being shoved and locked inside with him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Katsuki?!" Ochako gasps at the sight of him, running to him and dropping to her knees.

She wasn't sure what exactly she was doing at Shouto's home. The only thing she could remember is the gnawing need to go there and once she arrived – the doors were opened for her without a word. She was led into the estate by the older male she had met two weeks prior. He was looking healthier than before, as he kindly told her to follow him. Feeling a pull she couldn't resist to him, she did as she was told.

There, she felt him push her into the cellar where she could see a slumped over body against the cobblestone walls next to a wine barrel. Ignoring the fact that she was locked in the wine cellar, she rushed over to Katsuki.

He was shirtless with his bare chest littered in raw and angry scratch marks, wearing dirty black jeans covered in patches of dirt and combat boots.

"Wh… What's she… she… d-d-doing he… here?" he asks out loud, knowing his grandfather was still standing there.

"Feed from her and tell her the truth. You'll be freed once you do" Toshinori instructs as he walks away.

"N-N-NO!" Katsuki croaks out as he flinches away from Ochako's gentle touch.

"Grandfather says I'll be awoken by my beloved Katsuki" Ochako says in a soft hush, a siren song that didn't sound like her own voice, "wake me up, beloved" she begins unbuttoning the top of her school uniform's shirt, tugging the collar down to expose her pulsating neck.

The throbbing beats of her heart and the rush of her blood was too much for him to handle in that moment. Roughly grabbing her by the shoulders, he narrowed his crimson eyes and noticed the glazed over look of her own brown orbs.

"Spellbound! Fuck!" he shouts, of course his shitty grandfather would have compelled Ochako.

If it were up to her, she would've fought and questioned everything. She wouldn't have been so easily swayed to do as someone told her to do without knowing what she's getting herself into.

Katsuki's limbs felt like they were on fire from his short actions of shifting positions. "Listen to me, 'Cheeks! You need to get the hell away from me!" Katsuki warns, the torn skin of his cracked lips opening more as he got a taste of his own blood and pinched his bottom lip to get enough on his finger.

"But grandfather…" she begins to protest when she's silenced by Katsuki shoving his index finger into her opened mouth. He made her get a taste of his blood as she gagged at the iron coated taste.

Snapping out of whatever spell she was in, she furiously blinked up at him. "Katsuki?! Wait! Where are we?" she questions as she gets up from the ground.

"Doesn't matter" Katsuki groans out as he struggles to get up from the ground. Once he did with whatever little strength he had left, he cradles himself against the wall and breaths heavily.

"What's wrong?" she worriedly asks, seeing the state he's in.

"Just… hungry" he pants out, not knowing how much longer he could keep his control.

"Le… Let me help!" she pleads, momentarily putting aside their differences and selflessly offering herself to him. She knew that she would always help him out without question. Despite how she felt about him and vampires in general. Both fearing and loving them. This is Katsuki's she's talking about! He looked as if he hasn't eaten in days, possibly weeks for whatever reason.

"No!" he painfully protests, feeling his fangs deciding for him.

"W-We used t-t-to be best fri-friends, Katsuki. W-What ch-changed?" Ochako tearfully croaked, clutching her star shaped locket around her neck. It was her comfort whenever she needed it, feeling as if the silver locket protects her. She didn't understand why she was crying at being rejected by him. It wasn't the first time he's ever pushed her away but it was the first time she ever offered herself to him.

Did her blood repulse him?

"I did! Now get the hell away from me!" the blond fiercely shouted, baring his fangs as he pounded a fist against his chest. The simple action hurt like a thousand hell fires as he did everything in his power to shift the mood in the room, wanting Ochako to fear him. Hate him. Whatever it took to keep her away.

It was just his luck to be locked inside a windowless basement with the one person he never wants to hurt while blood deprived.

"Katsuki! Let me help you!" Ochako stubbornly puts her foot down, her eyes scanning the room for anything sharp enough to cut herself with.

"No! Please!" Katsuki's eyes nearly water with tortuous pain as his tear ducts were dried out. He didn't want to give into her request and his predatory nature. If he tasted her, he was scared to death that he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Ah ha!" Ochako triumphantly cheers when she found a corkscrew lying on top of an emptied wine barrel. From the smell of the old barrel, she knew it wasn't used for making just any ordinary aged spiced wine. "You're gonna feed whether you like it or not, Katsuki" she tells him as he watches in horror as she slices the crease of her arm.

Ochako knows what she's doing. Knowing she wouldn't be able to help him get out of this 'prison' in his weakened state. She needed him to feed and then help them both escape. Once they were freed, she was gonna drill the hell out of him for information.

"Feed" she tells him as she shakes her arm causing the steady stream of blood to flow down towards her inner palm and drip to the ground from her fingertips.

Katsuki heavily wheezes, fangs fully protruded out. His eyes glowing with an orange neon ring around his irises, an animalistic glint held within them.

Ochako has never seen a vampire feed let alone Katsuki's true vampiric side.

In an instant, he's on her. His fangs latch onto her soft warm flesh as he moans in pleasure from finally having the one thing he's been desperate for, for these past two weeks: blood.

"I hope you're fuckin' happy" he tells the elder an hour later once the cellar's door was finally opened for him.

"You fed but haven't told her the truth" Toshinori observes as he allows the young male to carry out his betrothed from the room. For now, he'll let it slide but sooner or later, he wants the young female to know the truth of her blood ties.

"Tch. Like I'll ever tell her" Katsuki mumbles to himself as he carries Ochako out in his arms. His mouth and chest dirtied with streaks of dried blood. He's not proud of what he did but was just glad that he was able to stop himself from draining her completely. It still pissed him off though, that he had to touch her in such a vile way.

He's lied before, saying how he's never tasted her but in truth he has as a child. It was both in part for the ritual that binds them and the one that shrouds their lockets in mystery.

It wasn't Katsuki's right nor place to tell Ochako anything. Or at least, not until her sixteenth birthday.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I'm leaving y'all with a cliffhanger. Mwahaha.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	9. I Hate Myself For Doing This

AN: Ah! Thank you so much for the reviews and continued interest in this story! Truth be told, I was originally going to write the whole basement scene differently at first but I honestly like it a whole lot more the way it did come out.

Gracias por los comentarios en español. Lo siento, no siempre respondo porque mi escritura en español es muy mala, pero! Sí las leo y me alegra saber que mi historia se puede disfrutar, incluso si está en inglés!

Note: Seeing as how I'm trying to stick to short chapters, I'm going to try my best to update this story with at least 2 chapters per update. Possibly 3 if I can (but those might be rare.)

Happy reading~ :D

I Hate Myself For Doing This

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki tightly clutched Ochako to his chest as he made his way towards the front of the Todoroki manor. His legs were wobbly as he willed his body to hold off until he could get them both the hell out of this place.

As he made his way out, carrying his beloved in his arms – he paused when he saw Shouto standing by the entrance. The asshole was waiting for him.

Oh, did he have some _choice_ words for his cousin.

"We had a blood oath" he slowly begins, gulping to wet his sore throat, "WE HAD A FUCKIN' BLOOD OATH!" he yells out once he's found his voice.

"I want to help you but I also have my own dilemma to deal with" Shouto defends himself, frowning at the state of his cousin, "I'm trying to get out of a loveless arranged marriage" he calmly explains, "but I won't stop you from leaving. Get Ochako home first, we can talk later"

Katsuki was furious but not stupid.

Exhausted as he's feeling, he knew Shouto had a point and said nothing as the dual-tone male escorted him towards his family's limo that was already waiting outside. Katsuki handed Ochako over to Shouto for a second so that he could sit first. Then Shouto gently helped place Ochako's head on Katsuki's lap as he bid them a good night knowing that nothing about this night had been good for them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The blond could barely _think_ as he fought his fangs from coming out. Ochako's wound had instantly closed by itself but the dried blood that streamed down her arm and the blood streaks that lingered on his body remained – reminding him of the way he weakly gave into his inner monster, the one that felt like it was on death's door with an inane need to feed.

Ochako's blood would always be dangerous to him. Not just because of her being his betrothed but because of what she is.

He told the limo driver to stop in front of the girl's home as he struggled to get out with her in his shaky arms. But somehow, he managed without help as he rung the doorbell and waited for her parents to open.

On cue, her mother opened the door with a smile on her face until the sight in front of her registered in her head. Katsuki's mouth, neck, and bare chest were streaked in dried blood with self-inflicted scratch marks.

"Aun… Auntie…" his eyes begin to water as he croaked, "I failed! I couldn't fuckin' protect her!" he bared his fangs, grinding his teeth as he choked on a sob he stubbornly refused to let out.

His eyes burned as he cried in front of the woman.

"Oh, Sweetie" Mrs. Uraraka shushed the boy as she ushered him inside and called for her husband to come help carry their daughter up to her room. "Shower and then we'll talk" she kindly tells Katsuki as she wipes his tears away and guided him to the hallway bathroom upstairs.

Katsuki came out of the shower twenty-minutes later, wearing his same dirtied clothes. Mr. Uraraka had offered to give him a shirt but the blond quietly thanked him and said he'd be fine – it's not like he lived far anyway.

Downstairs inside the kitchen, both parents sat with Katsuki. Tea cups with a soothing chamomile in front of them as the distraught male explained what happened to him and Ochako.

"So, Father has awoken" Mrs. Uraraka reconfirms what she just heard as she looks at her husband with mixed emotions.

"That's not all" Katsuki chimes in with a grim expression, "Ochako… was pissed at me and caused objects to start moving" he knew that much sounded bad but made it worse when he finished explaining, "also… she created fire, turning on the chimney and candles"

At that news, Mr. Uraraka balled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the small wooden table.

"She's not even sixteen yet!" the worried father yelled as he got up from his seat and started pacing around.

"I can…" Katsuki licked his cracked lips, "I can make her forget. I don't know what she remembers from this shitty night but I can postpone things or… whatever you want me to do"

"Katsuki…" Mrs. Uraraka deeply frowned, saddened for the boy, no the young man in front of her. The Uraraka's knew about everything the Bakugou's have done for them and for the sake of keeping Ochako safe – they'd always be immensely grateful and unable to repay them equally back for their kind acts. They knew it wasn't fair to their Ochako, lying to her and keeping her in the dark but they'd do anything to hide her.

"I love your daughter so fucking much but I understand my role in all this" he painfully tells them.

He's long since accepted that Ochako would never know the truth of her blood ties, of the supernatural origins of _both_ her parents, of knowing just how much more special she truly is.

He's long since accepted that she'll never love him, that they can't complete the full ritual of their bond, that their star shaped lockets would never be opened by their own hands.

The Uraraka's silently agree, instructing Katsuki on what to do as he made his way upstairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki went upstairs with a tray carrying a small plate with Ochako's favorite treat – mochi, a cup of warm tea sweetened with honey, a serrated knife and a spoon. He couldn't directly spellbind her and compel her to believe what he was going to tell her because she was immune to him. He could only suggest what he wanted from her with his blood.

He quietly entered her room and set the tray down on the bedside table by her bed as he sat down on the edge and slightly twisted his torso to face her. She was asleep with a peaceful smile on her face. Her arm had been wiped clean and her clothes changed into pretty pink pajamas. He leaned down to brush her bangs to the side as he kissed her forehead and let his lips linger on her soft skin.

"I wish things were different for us, Angel"

Katsuki blinked back a tear. After this, things would go back to normal, she would have vague memories of meeting his grandfather and have no recollection of him feeding from her.

"I fuckin' love you, Ochako" he gritted his teeth as he turned back to the tray on the table and picked up the knife. He whispered the things he wanted her to remember differently and erased those that were still far too early for her to know about as he sliced his left inner palm and squeezed drops of his blood into her tea – the barely tinted yellowish-green tea darkened with his blood as he used the spoon to mix the liquid.

In the morning, it'd be as if nothing ever happened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Getting closer to the truth! Can anyone guess what Ochako is? ;D

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	10. I Feel Something's Different

AN: It's about darn time that Kirimina made its way into this story! FINALLY.

Happy reading~ :D

I Feel Something's Different

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako awoke feeling refreshed as if she had slept the whole day yesterday. She wasn't even sure if she had gone to school or even did her homework but was assured by her mother that she did when she got up around midnight to use the bathroom. Her parents were still awake downstairs as she heard murmuring coming from the kitchen.

She didn't know what they were talking about but thanked them for the tea they left for her in her room before going back to sleep. She wasn't going to comment on how the tea had a slightly off-taste but it was probably just her imagining things.

In the morning, Deku profusely apologized, vaguely telling her that something came up and couldn't pick her up for school. She told him not to worry about it as she decided to walk for once.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is that my Princess?" Ochako hears someone say behind her.

With a piece of buttered toast in her mouth, she felt her mouth go dry and an annoyance tingle her spine. No one has called her 'Princess' since… since…

She quickly twirls around to see pointy fiery red hair, crimson amused eyes, and shimmering fangs. A tall male leaned against an expensive cherry red sports car parallel parked with crossed arms and patiently waiting for her to remember him.

"Kiri?!" Ochako gasps, spitting out her toast as the memories flood back in.

Eijirou Kirishima had been one of her best friends in her childhood and gave her the nickname 'Princess' due to the fact that her closest friends were both purebloods. He moved away a few weeks before Izuku had moved into the apartment complex of the neighborhood.

The Kirishima family is another prominent pureblood family but weren't directly involved in the same businesses as the Bakugou's and Todoroki's. Instead, they operated several hotel chains and nightclubs dealing in the travel and entertainment business.

"The one and only" the red-head grins as he untangles his arms and spreads them wide opened.

Ochako runs back and jumps into his embrace as she squealed. "What are you doing here!" she excitedly asks as she peppers both his cheeks in friendly kisses.

"I moved back, my parents gave me the Tokyo hotel to run" Eijirou informs her as he gently puts her down, "and I'm totally gonna open a nightclub in it!"

Ochako playfully rolls her eyes with an amused shrug of her shoulders, "some things never change"

Every since she could remember, Eijirou already had blueprints setup on his dream hotel. Knowing that someday when he was old enough to, his parents would put him in charge of one of their building's, just not knowing if he'd remain in Japan or move to other parts of Asia. With his own hotel, he could design it in any way which way he so desired.

Naturally, if his animal printed suits, expensive leather shoes, diamond studded wrist watch, and diamond studs in his ears were any indication – he has always been attracted to the glitz and glamor, wanting to own something as flashy as a nightclub someday.

"So why are you by your lonesome? Where's our blond grump?" Eijirou sincerely asks, not having heard from Katsuki in a month since he had emailed him about his initial plans on moving back.

"Oh…" Ochako's quick to frown as she gives him a somber smile, "Katsuki and I aren't really on speaking terms… or rather, I should say we aren't really friends anymore"

This surprises Eijirou as his eyes briefly widened. It was the first time he's hearing this news.

"Yeah" she tells him without much room to continue the conversation. She didn't want to ruin her little reunion with Eijirou by letting her anger boil out. Katsuki was a confusing jerk but also… something felt off. It wasn't just how her morning started with feeling the best she's had in weeks, or Izuku ditching her for other matters, or the fact she didn't even hear Katsuki's limo this morning.

Everything felt off.

Maybe it was just the fact that she hasn't seen Eijirou in years.

It had to be that.

"Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late to meet up with the contractors at the hotel" Eijirou turns his wrist to glance at the time.

Ochako nods, a bit sad to see him go but she needed to get going herself before being late for school. She was about to bow and wish him well when he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Do ya want me to give you a ride to school, Princess? It'll be my honor" Eijirou kindly offers as he opens the door of his car and waits for her answer.

Ochako nibbles on her bottom lip and decides, why not? Thanking him, she gets into the passenger seat and buckles up as Eijirou jogged to the other side and got in.

"I'd really love for us to catch up later on and if you don't mind, would you care to join me and my beautiful Mina for dinner? Don't worry, I won't invite Katsuki" he gives her a wink before turning on the car.

"Mina?" Ochako questions as she gives him a teasing look, "So the number one pureblood bachelor is taken? You're gonna make both human and vampire females weep"

Eijirou can't help but laugh knowing just how much of a flirt he used to be as a kid, even trying and miserably failing at winning Ochako's heart. He knows that she's only ever had eyes for Katsuki so it was hard for him to learn about their falling out. "Yeah, she tamed me alright. In fact, Mina's starting her first day at Yuuei today. Maybe you two will be classmates?" he optimistically says, not telling her about the fact that he made sure to place Mina into every single of Ochako's classes. As per Katsuki's request.

"And you? Will you be enrolling too?"

"I already graduated. Being homeschooled and all"

"Smarty-pants" she lightly jokes, happy that it felt like no time had gone by between them.

"This beauty also has brains" he laughs in good spirits as he taps the side of his head with an index finger.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako thanks Eijirou for the ride, feeling a bit bashful at the way the other students stopped and stared like fishes out of water as she got out of the luxury sports car.

"If you haven't met Mina by the end of the day then call me. I'll be picking you both up after school" Eijirou tells her leaning over the passenger seat to talk to her through the opened window.

Ochako nods and assures him that she saved his contact info before he speeds off.

By the time the bell rings for lunch, she makes her way into the cafeteria not really feeling like going off campus for food. Admittedly, she felt weird and out of place with not having Izuku and Shouto there. She couldn't help but feel a bit troubled by their absence, more concerned over Izuku's safety than anything but didn't want to be a nuisance by texting him especially after he just sent her an attached picture message showing her that he too was on a lunch break with Shouto at some fancy European restaurant.

Replying to the message with a simple thumbs-up emoji, she set her phone down on the plastic table and pressed her chopsticks into the raw pieces of tender meat testing how bloody they were. She had ordered a nice steaming bowl of broth mixed with veggies and a side bowl of rice but suddenly lost her appetite for it as her thoughts wandered to the blood oozing out of the meat on her plate. Her eyes were transfixed on the marbled look of the red thinly-sliced pieces as her mouth watered but silently winced when she felt her teeth begin to throb.

It snapped her out of hyper-focusing on her food for whatever strange reason as her ears perked up at the sound of Katsuki growling and yelling for someone to leave him the fuck alone. It's then that she caught the sight of a toffee tan student with brightly dyed, wild pink hair wearing a headband with yellow horns on her head. And she was fearlessly poking Katsuki's cheeks as she laughed and told him he has cute dimples and him yelling back that he doesn't have any damn dimples and that they weren't cute.

There was just something about seeing someone else get under Katsuki's skin but not in the way that Ochako would that felt weird.

"Go fuckin' bug someone else, Alien Freak!" Katsuki barked out as he tried shielding his face away by further slumping down in his seat and covering his head with his arms.

The 'Alien Freak' simply laughed and skipped away as if she hadn't just been disturbing the male. The new student bee-lined towards Ochako's table as the brunette could see what was happening.

The pink-haired girl almost had this whimsical yet mischievous fairy-like aura about herself. Now that she was getting closer, Ochako could see that she was wearing full-black sclera contact lenses making her natural golden irises pop.

"You must be Ochako Uraraka! My Eiji-poo's friend!"

"Oh uh, yes! And you must be Mina?"

"Mina Ashido, at your service!" Mina politely bows before a full grin spreads across her face, "You and I are a lot alike!" she gushes in a giddy-like fashion.

Ochako was glad she wasn't drinking anything otherwise she would've choked and spat it out. She failed to see how they could possibly be anything alike as she tilted her head and curiously asked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Your teeth are starting to hurt, aren't they?" Mina points to her own pearly whites. No indication of fangs whatsoever. "Avoid cold foods" she advises, glancing down towards the small plate filled with cold raw meat on Ochako's tray.

"Bye now!" Mina turns around and goes off to compliment another female student's pierced ears before running her fingers through the blond male's hair the girl's sitting with; meshing the black lighting bolt streak in the blond's hair before returning to playfully mess with Katsuki.

"What was that about?" Ochako whispers, asking herself as she subconsciously runs the pad of her thumb against the tip of her canines. She thinks that Mina is causing her to have silly thoughts when she looks down at her thumb and sees the tiniest drop of blood pooling out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Uh-Oh, Spaghetti-O.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


End file.
